


Memories of a Pilot

by The_All_Knowing_Sees



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Death, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Ending The Cycle, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Songfic, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_All_Knowing_Sees/pseuds/The_All_Knowing_Sees
Summary: Seven days. One week. One week since the Toppat Orbital Station exploded and took Charles Calvin with it. Even after that long time, Henry’s still been disheartened by his friend’s death. But, he gets an unexpected gift that will cheer him up.
Kudos: 20





	Memories of a Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we start.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a remix I found for An Old Friend and Valiant Hero. Please give it a listen after you're done and support the original creator! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxaInxIjre4)
> 
> Some elements of the story and reset feature were heavily inspired by Ending the Cycle. Please follow the blog, like holy sh--, it's good. (https://ending-the-cycle-ask.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ok, and without further ado, let the angst commence.

Seven days. 

One week. 

One week since the Toppat Orbital Station exploded and took Charles Calvin with it. 

Even after that long time, Henry’s still been disheartened by his friend’s death. The government put him on two weeks’ leave to recover from this tragic event, but he feels like it’s not enough. He quickly jots something down into his journal before putting it to the side and let out a quick sigh. He looks outside the window and sees the raindrops delicately striking the window. A rainy day, just like, if not worse, than the last. 

_ “Another one of those days _ , _ ” _ he thought before getting up from his bed.

After a bit of moping, he dragged himself to the fridge to get himself breakfast. Before he can get anything out of it, he hears a quick knock on his door. He didn’t expect anyone to come today, but he decided to go and open the door. Outside the door stands a government worker. They are drenched from the incoming rain and is holding a bag in their hands.

“Uh, hi Stickmin!” they said. Henry shot them back with a confused yet annoyed look.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting or intruding or something, it’s just that I saw you were really down that day when Charlie died. I wanted to do something to help, so I’m giving you this.”

They hand over the bag to Henry. Henry hesitates at first but then grabs the bag into his hands. His annoyance in his expression then dropped.

“Sorry I couldn’t give it to you earlier, it’s just that I had a mission I had to do screwed up my plans and- yeah…” they said while looking down. Henry tapped on their shoulder and signed  _ It’s fine, thank you  _ with a smile on his face.

“Heh, you’re welcome. Anyway, I got to go now. See ya!” they said with a smile on their face before walking off.

Henry closed the door and stood there for a second. It’s weird for someone he doesn’t know well to do this kind of thing, but it’s comforting to know that people do care for him. He took the bag over to the table and then sat down.

Minutes go by of him tapping his fingers on the table debating on whether or not to open it. It’s a gift from somebody trustable, so he should be safe. But, he doesn’t know what it even is, so how could he trust it? Finally, he decides to screw it, and take out whatever it is that they gave to him.

From the bag, there was a present nicely wrapped up with a bow. It was big, rectangular, and surprisingly dry. He carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper to find a music box. It was a wooden box with many oriental, golden accents along the sides of the box. At the front, there was a latch which was a big, golden “C,” and the silver wind-up handle to make it play was at the end. At the top of the box, it read two words: “Your Charles.” When reading those words, Henry immediately jumped away in shock.

_ “W-What?” _ he thought as he held his hands over his mouth.

Despite the sudden fear running through his system, he unlatches the music box and starts to play it. A sweet melody from when he and Charles met again in the Tavern starts to play. The box lid opens, and out from the box came glass figurines of Henry and Charles holding each other in their arms and smiling. The figurines spin for a while, and as the music fades out, the figurines slowly go down and back to the box. The lid then closes.

Henry is left starstruck with tears running down his face. Throughout the entire time, he thought back to the good times when Charles was alive. Talking with the earpiece, taking down the Toppat airship, crashing his helicopter, all these memories came flooding back to him. With all of these thoughts going back to his mind, he then thinks of something drastic.

_ I should go back and see him. _

Quickly stuffing the music box and other items he needs in his jacket pocket, Henry then rushes out the door and to his car. He searches for the key and jams it in to start the engine. He starts the car and quickly zooms out of his house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours of driving, Henry finally made it to the cemetery. He parked the car, got checked in, and started to walk towards his friend. During the walk, the rain started to get heavier and thunder crackled ever so quietly. Despite this, he still kept going. In the end, he saw a familiar cliff. Just as he was about to get closer, lightning flashed in the sky as a thunderous roar came with it. The lightning illuminated the tombstone.

“RIP Charles, •••• - ••••”

Seeing his grave, he slowly walks towards it. As he’s walking, he fiddles around his jacket pocket trying to find the music box. He kneels down towards the grave so he can look directly at the tombstone.

“H-Hey Charles,” he said with a weak voice, “Long time, no see?”

He finally finds the music box and takes it out, showing it to the tombstone.

“Look,” he says, “Somebody gave it to me.”

He then starts to play the music box. Throughout the time of the music box playing, Henry’s expression turns sadder and sadder. When it stopped, he placed the music box on the grass.

“Wasn’t it nice?” he said.

…

No reply.

Reality then set in for him. He then sits down and starts to cry his eyes out. While wiping away the tears he has run down his face, he noticed something strange. The world started to glitch. It was subtle at first, but then it grew now.

It only meant one thing.

_ No. Oh no. Please, for the love of god, don’t reset. Don’t reset. I don’t know if I can handle it. I know I will see him again. I know he will be alive, but I don’t know if I can take it in. I don’t know if I can act normal. Let me stay. Let me stay here until I can get this out of my head. I want to get rid of these thoughts before I get to see him. Please- _

The world then flashed white as Henry’s vision fades to black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry woke up in a world of white. A screen flashed in front of his face.

[WELCOME BACK, STICKMIN]


End file.
